Sonico to Masuta no Nichijou
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Sonico yang telah berhenti menjadi artis gravure melamar kerja menjadi maid disebuah rumah kecil. Sonicopun diterima dan hari-harinya sebagai seorang maid di rumah kecilpun dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

Ada sebuah Visual Novel berbahasa Indonesia yang dengan tidak sengaja chara utamanya mirip dengan saya. Baik nama maupun karakter.

Whelp, this is not an author insert fic.

InRealityXSonicomi

RandiXSonico

* * *

ARRRGH!

Kakiku tersandung sesuatu, entah itu piring, gelas atau meja, tetapi sesuatu telah menyandung kakiku.

Kalau saja aku punya pembantu. Mungkin juga maid yang moe. Mwehehehe.

Oh iya, namaku Randi. Seseorang yang sudah tidak sekolah lagi, tidak juga bekerja. Kerjaku hanya bermain laptop, menonton anime seharian di rumah. Kadang aku keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan atau mencari bahan makanan.

Aku tidak suka bersih-bersih, makanya rumahku yang aku tinggali sekarang penuh berserakan dengan barang-barang. Orang tuaku orang kaya. Terlalu kaya sampai-sampai foya-foya 7 turunan juga tidak akan habis. Serius.

Meh, aku sudah memasang iklan di depan rumah standar orang Jepangku ini. Tinggal menunggu yang melamar saja. Berharap ada yang mau bekerja paruh waktu atau penuh untuk mengurusku.

Karena terlalu IMBA jika mempunyai butler atau maid dirumah cukup sederhana ini. Dengan tiga kamar, satu kamar mandi dan ruang tengah serta garasi ini.

* * *

*Author POV*

TING TONG!

"Sebentar."

Randi bergegas membuka pintu—karena jarang-jarang ada orang yang kerumahnya—dan melihat siapa yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Ano…"

HOLY SHIT!

Seorang gadis muda berambut pink, bermata merah muda dengan sebuah earphone putih melekat di kepalanya. Dadanya yang besar tertutup oleh kaos putih dengan jaket terbuka dan celana cukup pendek untuk memperlihatkan kakinya yang sungguh bisa membuat menahan ludah.

Ehem, Randi kembali dari alam pikirannya yang mulai ngaco karena terlalu banyak bermain eroge, mukanya kini berubah menjadi biasa dan dengan sedikit senyum dibibirnya.

"Iya?"

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan cukuran cukup jabrig itu membalas dengan tenang, walaupun jarang berbicara dengan orang lain, tapi dia masih bisa berbicara normal dengan orang lain. Eroge telah menempanya menjadi lelaki yang tahan terhadap semua jenis godaan.

"Apa benar disini sedang mencari seorang pembantu?" tanya perempuan itu.

Sebuah kilatan terlihat bersinar di mata coklat lelaki itu.

"Benar." Jawab Randi dengan singkat.

"Boleh aku mencoba pekerjaan itu?" perempuan itu bertanya lagi.

Randi tidak menjawab, dia hanya mempersilahkan perempuan itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu menutup pintunya setelah perempuan itu membuka sepatunya.

"Kita bicarakan didalam."

Dengan hati-hati, Randi menuntun perempuan itu dari ruangan beranjau yaitu ruang tamunya. Belum juga 5 menit, suara aduhan terdengar dari perempuan itu.

"Aduh! Hue~"

Sepertinya kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Entah apa itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Dengan muka yang dibuat senetral mungkin, Randi mempersilahkan perempuan itu duduk di sofa.

"Baik." Ujar perempuan itu sambil mengelus-elus jempol kakinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Randi.

"Ah iya." Perempuan itu tersadar setelah mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Jadi begini, tadi saat saya melintas ke depan rumah ini, saya melihat iklan tersebut, karena saya tidak punya pekerjaan, maka saya ingin mencobanya." Perempuan itu mulai menjelaskan. Matanya dengan khawatir menatap lelaki yang berada didepannya itu, bersyukur karena pandangannya tidak kemana-mana dari matanya.

"Kamu mau kerjanya paruh waktu atau penuh?"

Hati perempuan itu mulai bertedak kencang. Pertanyaan yang sepertinya menjebak ini.

"Err… Saya lihat bagaimana gajinya dahulu. Kalau misalnya kurang, saya mungkin mengambil yang paruh waktu." Perempuan itu mulai gugup. Kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"Gaji paruh waktu sama kerja penuh itu beda lah. Masa disamain." Randi hanya bisa deadpan.

"Eep. Eng… Emang gajinya berapa ya?" perempuan itu merasa tidak sopan, dipekerjakan saja belum, sudah nanya gaji.

"Tergantung." Jawab Randi singkat.

"Maksudnya?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Tergantung bagaimana kau bekerja dalam seminggu awal. Jika kerjamu seminggu awal bagus ya mungkin akan setara pegawai kantoran biasa atau lebih, jika kerja penuh. Kalau paruh waktu ya setengahnya. Kalau seminggu kerjamu kurang baik ya paling Cuma seperempat dari gaji penuh ditambah dengan pesangon . Tentu saja tidak dipekerjakan lagi." Jelas Randi. Yang dalam hatinya berharap kalau perempuan itu mau menerimanya.

"Mumumumu…" perempuan itu tengah berpikir keras, untuk menentukan pilihannya. Randi hanya tersenyum kecil. Siapapun dia, profesionalismenya harus diutamakan. No work, no food, no money.

Plus cewek itu moenya sangat saat dia tengah berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku sudah putuskan!" seru perempuan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" dengan muka bak salesman, Randi menunggu jawaban perempuan tersebut.

"Aku tanya bagaimana kerjaannya dulu!"

Randi facefloor.

"Begini, mudah saja kok, tinggal datang, beres-beres, membuatkanku makan siang, menyapu, mengepel. Jika hanya paruh waktu, ditambah dengan membuatkanku makan pagi dan malam dan melakukan apapun yang saya suruh—misal membeli sesuatu—jika kerja penuh. Pulangnyapun malam hari." Randi menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu. Memangnya mau apa lagi? Kurang lebih saya mencari maid. Maid amatir lebih tepatnya."

"Baiklah, jika begitu, aku kerja penuh disini. Aku akan berusaha untuk memuaskanmu, master!" seru perempuan itu.

Uhuk, dat innuendo. Randi hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai hari ini dari sekarang sampai malam atau besok pagi hari sekitar jam 7 pagi. Kau tinggal dimana?" perempuan itu bernafas lega karena diterima.

"Di sekitar sini. Jadi walau pulang malampun bukan masalah." Jelas perempuan itu.

"Hmhm, baguslah. Baiklah, namaku Randi, senang menerimamu, Sonico-chan." Randi mengulurkan tanganya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sonico yang kaget karena orang ini tahu siapa dirinya pun mulai was-was.

"Hahaha, tidak usah takut. Saya memang sedang butuh orang, lagipula kamu berhentikan dari pekerjaanmu? Syukurlah. Karena saya gak yakin bisa nahan diri kalau sampai kamu turun ke dunia JAV." Sonico hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Iya, managerku terus menerus memaksaku untuk masuk ke dunia JAV, jadinya aku memilih mundur sebagai idol dan model gravure. Memilih mencari pekerjaan lain." Mata Sonico mulai berair dan bibirnya mulai mengkerut.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Saya tidak akan menyuruhmu yang aneh-aneh kok seperti memasak menggunakan apron tanpa baju atau sejenisnya. Asal kamu benar-benar ingin kerja, ya saya terima. Ingat, seminggu itu test. Berikan yang terbaik! Walaupun kamu model favorit saya, tidak akan menjamin lho!" dengan mata penuh harapan, tanpa sedikitpun kobohongan Randi memberikan dukungan layaknya boss pada anak buah.

"Baik, Randi-sama. Aku pegang kata-katamu barusan." Dengan senyuman cerah, tanpa ada lagi paksaan harus buka baju ataupun membuka kaki untuk babi yaitu para artis JAV lelaki, Sonico memulai hidup baru dengan pekerjaan yang baru.

"Baiklah Sonico, perintah pertamaku… Panggil aku, Randz-sama." Dengan naik ke sofa yang baru saja diduduki, Randi mulai bertingkah. Sonico hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tuannya kali ini.

"Baik, Randz-sama. Hehehehe."

Sebelum Randi—sekarang Randz—terjatuh dan kakinya kembali tersandung sesuatu.

* * *

Fuck you. Sonico is mine. DEAL WITH IT.

Dan ini bukan author insert sekali lagi. Hanya saja Randi sedikit OOC dari yang asli.

Dan dengan ubahan seperlunya.

Randz out.

P.S: Gak terlalu butuh review. This shit is for my fun only. Tapi kalau ada yang pengen sih gapapa. :v


	2. Chapter 2

Ane lupa disclaimer kemaren.

Me not own InReality. Sonico is mah waifu, so she is MINE! :hammer:

* * *

'Hanya bersih-bersih, nyapu, ngepel, masak, mudah kan?'

Sonico hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kapal pecah yang disulap menjadi sebuah rumah yang ditinggali oleh tuannya.

Randi Kitsu atau Randz KitsuneKyuu yang menjadi _handle name_nya di internet. Seorang laki-laki keturunan Indonesia-Jepang dari ayahnya yang bernama Randy dan ibunya yang bernama Kyuubi Kitsu. Jangan tanya mengapa, ini hak author.

Dengan kegantengan turunan bapaknya dan juga ibunya yang tidak kalah cantik, Randi tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tampan. Tampan, banyak duit dan pintar. Kriteria yang banyak diburu oleh para wanita, tetapi, anime telah mengajarkannya untuk tidak menjadi playboy dan anti NTR.

Ya… Sifat mesum dan malasnya sepertinya memang turunan dari bapaknya, dan terkadang sifat sombongnya muncul karena pada masa SMA dia bergabung dengan sebuah grup yang mewajibkan para anggotanya untuk sombong.

Hei, ini fic saya, saya bisa membuat chara saya se OOC mungkin dan nyerempet _gary stu._

"Mumumumu, untuk seminggu awal, Sonico akan berusaha sekeras mungkin!"

Sonico sedikit demi sedikit mulai merapihkan ruang tamu yang lantainya penuh dengan barang berserakan. Piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, dan bahkan ada pisau daging disitu. Kalau mengenai kaki seseorang bagaimana?!

"MASTER!" Sonico berteriak.

"Apa?" terdengar suara dari atas, dari kamar di lantai atas tepat diatas ruang tamu lebih tepatnya.

"Kenapa di ruang tamu ada PISAU DAGING?! Dan apaan pula ini baunya!" Sonico mulai mengamuk.

"Kau tidak suka dengan suasana seperti itu kan?" terdengar suara Randi bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Sonico.

"Jadi bereskan." Timpal Randi.

"Baik!" Sonico mulai mengambil pisau daging tersebut dan naik ke lantai atas menuju gua tempat bersarangnya Randi.

"Randz-sama!" Sonico menggedor pintu kamar pribadi Randi.

"Ap—HOLYSHIT!" didepan pintu, terlihatlah sosok Sonico dengan muka polos dan moe dengan mata tertutup dan senyum mengembang menodongkan pisau daging kearah pintu yang sekarang terbuka dan tertuju ke arah Randi yang terkejut.

BLAM! CKREK.

"SONICO JADI YANDERE! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~" suara keras nan lebay Randi terdengar keras dari dalam kamar tersebut, Sonico yang terdiam di depan kamar mulai menggedor pintu kamar tersebut dengan menggunakan pisau daging yang dibawanya.

"Saya cuma mau nanya dimana tempat menyimpan ini pisau!" teriak Sonico.

"BOHONG! Pasti saat aku buka pintu kamar ini, kau akan menerkamku, memperkosaku sambil menodongkan pisau itu padaku!" tiba-tiba pikiran Randi teringat pada sesuatu.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"PERKOSA AKU WAHAI SONICO YANG MOE~" dengan terkejut, Sonico menikamkan pisau dapur itu kearah Randi yang meluncur dari arah kamar tersebut.

JLEB.

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"MASTER!"

Randi berhasil menyetop pisau dapur laknat itu, dengan tangannya yang kini berlubang. Tidak tunggu, pisau daging tidak bisa digunakan untuk menusuk, karena bentuknya persegi panjang bukan lancip.

"Bahaya oi! Untung pisau daging, coba kalau pisau biasa, ketusuk beneran! Dasar yandere!" Randi memegangi perutnya yang nyaris saja menjadi korban tikaman pisau daging laknat itu.

"Mou! Sonico bukan yandere! Hmph!" Sonico membuang muka.

"Yandere dan Tsundere gak bisa menyatu oi!"

"Hmph." Sonico turun kembali kebawah, belum juga lima menit, sudah kembali lagi naik ke atas. Dengan menodongkan pisau dapur laknat itu kembali.

"Tempat nyimpan ini dimana master?" tanya Sonico dengan muka innocent.

"Di hatiku Sonico sayang~" Sonico mulai melangkah sambil terus menodongkan pisau.

"DAPUR! HENTIKAN! JANGAN DITERUSKAN! MAMAH! PAPAH! HELP!" sebuah sabetan dengan menggunakan bagian yang tumpul membuat Randi diam untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Mou, master no baka." Sonico menggelembungkan pipinya sebelum turun kebawah.

* * *

"Ngghh…"

Randi terbangun dari pingsannya, melihat keselilingnya yang masih didalam kamar pribadinya yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun.

2 etalase besar penuh dengan berhala-berhala orisinil keluaran baru atau lama baik yang biasa maupun yang limited edition berjejer dengan rapih. Nendoroid buatan Goodsmile Company juga tampak berjejer rapih di etalase yang satunya lagi. 2 bantal dakimakura dengan gambar Lightning Farron dan Hakurei Reimu terlihat berdampingan diatas kasur queen size dengan sprei bergambar Black Rock Shooter.

"Jam berapa ini?" guman Randi. Dirinya mengambil handphone Nokia N8 yang sudah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun dan mengecek waktu sekarang.

"Jam 5 sore… Apa Sonico sudah membuatkan makan siang?" Randi bertanya-tanya, dirinya langsung keluar kamar dan menuju kearah dapur untuk melihat jika sesuatu sudah dimasak atau belum.

Didapur Randi mendapati Sonico tengah tidur terduduk dilantai, lelah setelah membereskan rumah berantakan ini seharian. Pakaian yang digunakannya tidak berubah sama sekali dari hari kemarin saat dipakai untuk melamar kerja.

"Sonico." Randi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sonico, dada Sonico pun ikut bergoyang.

"Nggghh?" Sonico membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mendapati mata coklat tuannya dan wajah tampannya sedang memandang kearahnya.

"Apa kau sudah masak?" pertannyaan itu membuat Sonico bangun seketika, dirinya terkejut bahwa sudah ketiduran dan meninggalkan tugasnnya yang lain.

"B-B-Belum Randz-sama. Maafkan saya, saya ketiduran dan belum memasak."

Sonico menunduk malu, hari pertamanya disini dan dia sudah gagal untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Apakah akan dipecat langsung sekarang?

"Sepertinya kamu minta dihukum." Mata Sonico mulai berair.

Apapun hukumannya akan Sonico terima, asalakan jangan dipecat dulu dari pekerjaan yang mulai Sonico nikmati sekarang ini.

"Apapun hukumannya… Randz-sama." Randi hanya menyeringai.

"Hmhmhm… Bagaimana kalau aku makan sushi diatas tubuh telanjangmu?" Sonico langsung memutih. Si kampret ini, ternyata sama dengan yang lain. Sama dengan babi-babi yang lain.

"Bwahahahaha, hanya bercanda Sonico-chan. Untuk kali ini aku maafkan karena melihat pekerjaanmu yang baik dalam membereskan rumah ini. Sebagai hukumannya, Kamu beli bahan makanan sana, aku yang masak." Randi hanya tersenyum, Sonico menghela nafas lega. Mempunyai pikiran kotor tidak berarti akan melakukannya.

"Baik, master." Sonico dengan riang berjalan keluar rumah untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan kali ini.

'5… 4… 3… 2… 1…'

"Master, uangnya mana!?"

Sonico membuka pintu rumah tuannya tersebut dan mendapati tuannya sudah berada didepan pintu sambil menyeringai. Ditangannya terdapat uang sepuluh ribu yen dan memberikannya kepada Sonico.

"Ini, beli apapun bahan makanan yang kamu mau, jangan lupa kasih saya struk dan kembaliannya."

"Roger!"

Sonicopun akhirnya pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan mereka berdua.

"Mwehehehe, apapun yang dibeli Sonico, hasilnya tetap akan jadi… Mwehehehehe."

Sonico hanya bisa merinding saat memilih disupermarket terdekat.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sonico."

Sonico bergegas melepaskan sendalnya dan masuk kedalam ruang makan. Dan menemukan Randi sudah menyiapkan 2 mangkuk besar ramen yang baunya menusuk perut mensalivakan lidah. (blame orang intelek)

"Ano… Ini bahan makanannya master…" Randi yang sedang duduk mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan dada Sonico, lebih keatas menemukan wajah Sonico yang terheran-heran.

"Simpan saja di kulkas. Sekalian ambil air putih dan jus jeruk dari situ."

"Baik."

Sonico pergi kedapur dan meletakan bahan makanan tersebut kedalam kulkas, yang ternyata isinya penuh dengan bahan makanan. Semakin bingung, Sonico lalu mengambil jus jeruk dan air putih yang dingin dari dalam kulkas lalu bergegas kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ayo makan." Sahut Randi yang melihat Sonico masuk dengan membawa minuman untuk makan siang yang terlanjur sore hari tersebut.

"Lalu tadi nyuruh-nyuruh beli bahan makanan buat apa?" tanya Sonico.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" Randi hanya menyeringai sebelum menyeruput mie ramen yang sudah tersaji didepannya.

"Inmiw rwamwen dawimwanwa, mwastwer?" tanya Sonico dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Telan dulu baru ngomong."

Glek.

"Fuhaa~, Ini ramen darimana master? Enak banget~" Sonico yang memang penggemar ramen mulai memuji ramen misterius yang tiba-tibat ada di ruang makan saat dirinya pergi.

"Beli di restaurant bintang lima. Tadi di anterinnya pake limosin." Randi menjawab datar sambil menyeruput nikmat ramen bintang lima tersebut.

"EEHH?" mendengar informasi tersebut, Sonico sekarang makan ramennya dengan pelan-pelan, menikmati setiap helai mie dan tetesan kuah ramen tersebut. Randi hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha, Cuma ramen kok, gak usah segitunya juga kali makannya. Seperti tadi saja." Randi kembali menyeruput ramennya dengan tenang.

Selesai makan, Sonico membereskan mangkuk dan gelas bekas lalu membawanya ke dapur. Saat sampai di tempat cucian piring, Sonico menemukan panci kotor, beberapa kulit telur dan 4 bungkus sesuatu yang bertuliskan 'Mie Sedap Rasa Soto Koya'.

"Puh, ramen bintang lima dianter pake limosin apanya, ramen kaki lima sih iya." Sonico mencuci mangkuk dengan sangat hati-hati karena sadar dirinya adalah dojikko yang salah sedikit bisa-bisa pecah semuanya.

Sonico mulai memikirkan master barunya, orang kaya yang tidak mau hidup dirumah mewah dengan fasilitas segudang dan maid-maid moe yang siap melayaninya. Malah hidup dirumah normal tanpa maid—sekarang ada Sonico—yang membuat rumahnya menjadi kapal pecah.

Otaku hardcore yang tak tahu malu, mesum tiada duanya tetapi mempunyai _tablemanner_ yang baik dan respek kepada perempuan yang tinggi. Seorang NEET yang mengklaim dirinya bukan pengangguran karena membuat orang lain tidak menganggur.

Tetapi tetap. Daripada kembali kedunia gravure dan terus dipaksa untuk turun ke JAV, lebih baik jadi maid dirumah normal ini. Walaupun yang punya agak-agak aneh.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Sonico kembali keruang makan yang sekaligus ruang rekreasi tersebut dan menemukan Randi sedang tertidur pulas disofa. Posisi tidurnya terlihat kurang nyaman dan terus menggigau mengucapkan nama seseorang.

"Erina… Erina…"

Kini Sonico bingung, apa yang harus dilakukan, sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Se-no!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya, Sonico menggendong Randi dari sofa untuk dibawa kedalam kamarnya agar tidurnya lebih enak. Tetapi karena berat, saat ditangga Sonico oleng dan alhasil terjatuhlah mereka berdua dengan posisi Randi dibawah dan Sonico diatas.

"Erina…?"

Randi terbangun dengan mata memerah dan seketika berdiri sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Ah…"

"Ittatatai…" Sonico mengaduh kesakitan sebelum sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menjatuhkan master dari tangga.

"Uwah! Maafkan aku master!" Sonico langsung duduk seiza dengan kepala menunduk. Randi yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata merahnya berjalan menaiki tangga sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai Sonico, pulanglah." Perintah Randi yang menaiki tangga dengan perasaan kepala berputar dan pusing.

"Master!" Sonico memegangi Randi yang hampir terjatuh karena keseimbangannya tidak terjaga.

"Pulanglah!, pekerjaanmu sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Randi kembali menaiki tangga dengan pelan.

"Tidak!" seru Sonico, menolak untuk pulang dan menolak untuk meninggalkan masternya kesulitan.

"Aku tidak akan pulang dulu! Setidaknya sebelum master sampai ketempat tidur." Dengan begitu, Sonico memegangi Randi dan menuntunnya menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Randi berbaring dikasurnya, tubuhnya entah kenapa lemah dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Apakah perlu aku ambilkan parasetamol?" tanya Sonico.

"Haha, tidak perlu, nanti yang kau ambil malah antibiotik. Pulanglah, nanti terlalu malam sedangkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang karena kondisiku ini."

"T-tapi, bagaimana denganmu master?" tanya Sonico khawatir.

"Haha, aku sudah biasa sendiri. Dari SMP aku sudah apa-apa sendiri, jadi bukan hal sulit jika aku sakit. Tapi sekarang kan ada Sonico yang besok bisa menemaniku dari pagi." Tersenyum lemah yang membuat Sonico sedikit memerah.

"Ehehe, baiklah kalau itu yang master inginkan, aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne, master." Dengan begitu Sonico menutup pintu kamar Randi dan pulang kerumahnya, menyisakan Randi yang sendirian dikamar gelapnya. Pikirannya kini mulai melayang jauh ke awang-awang.

"Erina…"

* * *

Done.

Masalah dengan gloating saya? Well, fuck you.

My fic, my rule. Gak suka, berhenti baca.

Ada istilah wibu yang gak ngerti? Google, jangan manja.

Randz out.

P.S: Gak terlalu butuh review. This shit is for my fun only. Tapi kalau ada yang pengen sih gapapa. :v

P.P.S: Jangan menyuruh saya membuat lemon untuk fic ini, walaupun saya mau dan bisa, tetapi tidak. Kalau plot baru yang gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fic ini sih MUNGKIN.


End file.
